


Stay Mine

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [113]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Clearly his partner has been flirting with that woman all night. Obviously he needs a little reminder of who to come home with.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	Stay Mine

Watching the way Madara leaned in towards the woman across the room, it took everything bit of strength in his body for Tobirama to stay calm as he reminded himself that his partner loved him. The man had said so this morning as they curled together under the kotatsu with steaming mugs of tea and traded soft kisses. It was just hard to remember that when Madara smiled so easily for anyone else. Logic had nothing to do with the twisting swoop of his belly and the horrible premonition-like voice in the back of his mind that whispered see, see, I told you he could never stay with someone like you.

But Tobirama was nothing if not strong and he valiantly held his cool until the event was done. He even managed keep himself in the room until several others had departed so as not to seem too eager. The moment he deemed it appropriate, however, he was marching across the room to recapture Madara's attention for his own and smoothly removing them both from the party. A quick Hiraishin took them back to the marker he’d left in the room the Daimyo provided for them, disappointed that he couldn’t retreat to his own territory yet glad of the chance to have Madara alone again.

His partner squeaked a little in surprise to be thrown down on the bed, hands pinned before he could catch up to what was going on, and Tobirama did not wait for him before ducking down to ravage the man’s neck.

“S-someone’s got a little something on their mind,” Madara said in broken syllables, gasping as teeth sank in against his jugular vein.

“ _Mine_ ,” Tobirama hissed.

“Ah! Do that again, shit! Was that in question?”

Pulling his teeth away just to be petty, he left his hands where they were to keep the other pinned in place. “It seems in question when you spend the entire evening getting a bit too chummy with some foreign noble lady.”

They both narrowed their eyes at each other but if Tobirama was expecting any remorse from his partner he was sorely disappointed when the only reaction he got was a slowly dawning smile. Definitely not the look of someone who felt sorry for their actions. He was already narrowing his own eyes further in to a sharp glare before the other even had a chance to speak.

“You’re jealous,” Madara concluded.

“And you seem to have forgotten who you belong to.”

“Oh shush, I’m not a possession. Did you really think I was flirting with her?” Rather than apologetic he seemed fascinated, definitely not the reaction one would hope for.

“What else was I supposed to think?” Tobirama demanded. “You were smiling at her; you never smile at anyone! She even reached out to touch your arm at one point and you didn’t break a single one of her fingers.”

Madara looked like he was almost ready to laugh. “In case you somehow missed the introduction, you jealous pig, that was the Daimyo’s daughter. Breaking anything on her body would be tantamount to a declaration of war. Including her heart. However, you appear to have forgotten one very important detail in your jealous rage.”

“Which would be?” Tobirama drawled in a flat voice.

“I’m gay. She’s a woman. What on earth could I gain from flirting with her?”

Tobirama sat back a little with a completely blank face as logic returned to him at long last. His partner was right, though it pained him to admit it. He had indeed forgotten that little detail in the fog of jealousy. Now he felt an utter fool for ruining his own evening worrying over something so ridiculous when in truth there had never been anything to worry about at all. Worse, he’d expose his own foolishness to Madara and opened himself up for some vicious teasing. That simply wouldn’t do.

What he needed was a good distraction.

“I still think you need a little reminding of who you belong to,” he said, letting his voice drop down in to a rumbling purr.

“Oh?” Madara sounded intrigued at least, a good sign. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

Tobirama chose to use actions rather than words, dipping his face down to ravage the man’s neck again and rolling his hips just to drive his point home in as many ways as possible. Before the night was through he very much intended to have this man screaming his name. He may not have been intending to flirt but there was no telling what impressions he may have given to the Daimyo’s daughter or anyone else. Madara might know very well who he belonged to but the rest of the capital could use a reminder.

A few screams of pleasure would take care of that rather nicely. Tobirama smiled to himself as he set to work. It never hurt anything to prove that he was still willing to put in the effort to deserve this wonderful man.


End file.
